Battling In The Alolan Heat
Story Everyone is in their seats, watching Jon walk onto the grass field and his opponent Charlie. Everyone else is sitting in the stadium. Referee: This will be a three on three battle, and substitutions are allowed. Jon: Right. Charlie: Lets do this. Charlie sends out Sigilyph. Jon: A Sigilyph? Rosa: A Psychic and Flying type. Jon: Let's go, Trevenant! Jon sends out Trevenant. Charlie: A Grass and Ghost type? The crowd is all confused but Charlie is laughing. Nathan: Jon's battle strategy hasn't changed one bit. Nate: Still reckless. Drake: I wouldn't say reckless. Charlie: You think you can win when you make stupid plays like these. Jon: I've got strategy you know. Charlie: Sure you do. Air Cutter! Sigilyph uses Air Cutter towards Trevenant. Jon: Shadow Claw! Trevenant uses Shadow Claw and stops Air Cutter. Charlie: I see. Heat Wave! Sigilyph then uses Heat Wave towards Trevenant. Jon: Phantom Force! Trevenant uses Phantom Force to disappear and dodge Heat Wave. Charlie: Argh. Trevenant then appears above Sigilyph. Charlie: Steel Wing! Trevenant hits Sigilyph but Sigilyph quickly regains composure and hits Trevenant with Steel Wing. Jon: Poison Jab! Trevenant then hits Sigilyph with Poison Jab, causing a good amount of damage, and also poisoning Sigilyph. Charlie: What! April: That was lucky. Josie: I'm not sure that was luck. Nate: Josie is right. Each Pokemon has a certain weak spot which makes them very prone to status effects. Mary So Trevenant hit Sigilyph in the right place? Nate: Yes. Jon: Shadow Claw! Trevenant then hits Sigilyph with a barrage of Shadow Claw. Charlie: While Trevenant is close. Heat Wave! Sigilyph hits Trevenant with a super effective Heat Wave. Jon: Trevenant, you okay? Trevenant nods. Charlie: Trevenant should have gone down to that. Jon: Stop thinking your a big shot. Charlie: Big shot?! I'm going to win! I know where Trevenant is right now! Jon: Where then? Charlie looks around realising Trevenant has gone. Sigilyph takes some poison damage. Jon: Phantom Force! Trevenant appears above Sigilyph and smashes it into the ground. Trevenant goes back to Jon. Referee: Sigilyph is unable to battle. Trevenant wins. Charlie returns Sigilyph. Jon: Great job Trevenant. Charlie: Dodrio! Charlie sends out Dodrio. Jon: A Normal and Flying type. Charlie: Yeah, Drill Peck! Dodrio heads towards Trevenant using Drill Peck. Jon: Return. Trevenant gets returned by Jon, a few seconds before Drill Peck lands. Charlie: Cheat! Jon: You can return your Pokemon. Charlie: Not when I'm attacking! Jon: Calm down. Charlie: Dodrio will win. Jon: You are so not a level headed trainer. Jon gets a Pokeball out. Charlie: What do you mean? Jon: I'll show you. Go Minior! Jon sends out Minior. Charlie: Argh. Jon: Ancient Power! Minior sends Ancient Power towards Dodrio. Charlie: Tri Attack! Dodrio uses Tri Attack and cancels out Ancient Power. Jon: Cosmic Power! Minor uses Cosmic Power and increases both of its defences. Charlie: Brave Bird! Dodrio uses Brave Bird on Minior, not doing much damage. Jon: Dazzling Gleam! Minior uses Dazzling Gleam and hits Dodrio. Charlie: Annoying kid. Jon: I'm not a kid mate. Charlie: Roost. Dodrio uses Roost and recovers all of its HP. Jon: Ancient Power! Minior uses Ancient Power and hits Dodrio, knocking Dodrio out. Charlie: What! Charlie returns Dodrio and hastily sends out Magnezone. Jon: Magnezone. Charlie: Flash Cannon! Magnezone uses Flash Cannon towards Minior. Jon: Dazzling Gleam! Minior uses Dazzling Gleam and cancels out Flash Cannon. Jon: Minior, return. Jon returns Minior and sends out Heracross. Charlie: Ha! Rain Dance! Magnezone uses Rain Dance and it begins to rain. Jon: Huh? Charlie: Thunder! Magnezone uses Thunder and hits Heracross. Charlie: Oh yeah. Electro Ball! Magnezone then uses Electro Ball towards Heracross. Jon: Stone Edge! Heracross uses Stone Edge and cancels out Electro Ball. Charlie: What? Heracross should have been very weak after that Thunder! Jon: You predict way too much. Charlie: What do you mean? Jon: You predict and presume you will win everything. Charlie: And? Jon: My Pokemon have beaten two of your Pokemon. Charlie: Magnezone will help me win. Jon: We will see. Charlie: Flash Cannon! Magnezone uses Flash Cannon towards Heracross, who dodges. Jon: Close Combat! Heracross hits Magnezone with Close Combat, causing a lot of damage. Charlie: Thunder! Magnezone hits Heracross using a powerful Thunder. Charlie: And that's done. Jon: Close Combat! Heracross races towards Magnezone and hits it with Close Combat, and knocks Magnezone out. The rain stops. Referee: Magnezone is unable to battle, Heracross and Jon win. Charlie returns Magnezone and then runs off. Jon: Great job Heracross. Jon returns Heracross and the screen freezes. Narrator: Jon's second battle in the Alolan League pitted him against Charlie, who he was able to beat and is now on his way to the next round. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts April Cass Josie Adams Tyler Moor Kyle Winterman Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Nate Spencer Constantine Charlie Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Heracross * Trevenant * Minior Charlie * Magnezone * Dodrio * Sigilyph